


Angles in Los Angles

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Maths, mathematics - Fandom
Genre: Complete Bullshit, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>94° just wants to find their match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles in Los Angles

The night was young in Los Angles. The sky was still bright, the sun was high, and there was not a star in sight. In fact, it was the middle of the day. 94° was looking for their match. It seemed like all around them, angles were finding their matches. Just the other day 12° had found 348°. 94° was happy for them, really, but they just wanted to find 266°. There were only 360 angles in Los Angles, it shouldn’t have been that hard to find a match, especially when you knew exactly who you were looking for.

 

Disheartened, 94° decided to visit the one person that they knew could help them. The Revolutionary Wizard, the full 360°: the only angle without a match. 94° asked the wizard to transform them into standard form, convinced that that would give them a better chance of finding 266°. Just as the wizard was about to comply, 266° arrived with the same request. 94° and 266° caught sight of each other and instantly knew they were right for each other. They moved together until they were slotted together perfectly, and when they had formed a full circle, they rolled happily away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack that I wrote on my calculator in maths class with the help of my friend Sophie B. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madoulgeris/) and [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com//) and check out my other [stories](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com//).


End file.
